A MariChat Story A Chance Meeting?
by ZeroToZara
Summary: Adrien is missing, and Chat Noir left for the United states. Marinette dated Chat Noir, but grew a crush on Adrien when he returns. But little did Chat Noir know, Marinette had given birth to his kids.
1. Great, Time For Work

A Marichat Story~ A Chance Meeting?

Nine years have passed since our last meeting. Adrien is gone and Chat has left to the United States. I miss both of them terribly and I hope nothing has happened to them. When Chat left, he promised he would be back in ten years. I can not help but be excited to hear that my boyfriend is coming back. So, he can help me raise our babies, Emma and Hugo.

Chat was the famous superhero of Paris. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop using his stick. We only started dating when we were seventeen. You know how superheros' can't reveal their identity? Well, he never told me his, but he has told me a lot about himself.

He has blonde hair and green eyes, along with some tan skin. When he is Chat Noir, he goes around in his tight catsuit. I always found it quite adorable when his cat bell around his neck when he tries to flirt. Or how his belt around his waist looked like a cat tail. Even when he tilts his head like a cat to reveal his adorable cat ears.

On The other hand, we have Adrien Agreste. He was a model here in Paris, and by far the most popular. Girls would scream and chase after him as soon as he was spotted outside of his home. Most girls, like my high school enemy, Chloe Bourgeois, only liked him for his appearance. He was extremely handsome, with blonde hair, green eyes and a beautiful figure. He was also kind, generous, and extremely ignorant, in a good way. He didn't know that I had a crush on him in high school. If anything he probably thought I hated him, which was not the case.

My crush was so bad that I handmade gifts for the next forty years for him. At one point, he even saw pictures of him in my room on live T.V. Thank god for his ignorance!

One Year Later...

"Mom, Hugo has stolen my doll again!" Emma shouted, "Mom, Hugo is going to tear it up!

"Hugo, give the doll back to your sister, please," I sigh as I go up the stairs. Hugo had that look on his face when someone wanted his toy. "Hugo, please, do not give me any trouble. If you behave today, I'll let you play with Tikki when I get back, "spoiling me.

"Tikki! Really? Asked Hugo.

I look over to see Emma pouting. "Yes, and maybe even Emma can play with her," I said, raising my voice so Emma could hear. Emma looked up, her green eyes shining with joy.

Moments later, I found myself rushing to the door with a cup of coffee, my purse and my headphones. "Oops, I forgot my keys," I murmured, "Kids! I'm leaving now, act for Aunt Alya!

I could barely hear the voices of my children here: "Okay, Mom," both said in unison. I smiled and rushed to the door.

A Note from the Author:

Thanks for reading! The next Chapter, is going to be called, "A Weird walk home." I expect it to be done within the next week, at the very most, two weeks. See you soon!


	2. A Weird Walk Home

Oh my God! I am so sorry! I will not be late again! Please forgive me!

Editor: Yeah she will, this is Zara we are talking about...*Please don't kill me later...*

It's been 14 hours since I left for work this morning. And I was downright exhausted. But there was one more thing to take care of, walking home. Going to and from work is difficult since I don't have a car. And on top of that, I have to walk a few miles every time. I gotta' admit, it's pretty creepy walking out here at 9 o'clock at night. Even worse, the nights here in Paris are freezing, but I think that's just because I get cold easily. But sadly, I have to toughen up and deal with it.

I grab my bags that were next to the vending machine, and walk out the doors. But the second I step outside, a cold blast of air rushed in my face. That's when I realized, tonight was going to suck. So I started digging into my purse. Everything was a mess, most of it was paper work. But I kept digging, and then I found it. I looked at my old yet beautiful earrings, thinking about my past as Ladybug and how many lives I had saved. It took me a moment to snap out of my trance, but when I did, I put them on. I said the transformation words, "Tikki, spots on."

It was funny, I looked exactly the same as I did, twelve years ago. I smiled, "Finally, I can get some air." But then, in a blink of an eye, that moment was gone. I guess someone saw me transform, because person was approaching me.

An added note: Sorry for the cliff hanger, and the short chapter. I have been, extremely busy, these past few weeks. And this week I have exams so...yeah. Bye!


	3. Announcement from the editor

Hey guys, it's Zara's editor here. Look, can ya'll do Zara a favor and GO VOTE! The poor girl has writers block. All you have to do is search up her name, then after you click on it, you will see a tiny announcement at the top that says, "VOTE NOW!" Click on it and vote. Also, since Zara is having some problems with this stories plot, she is writing her own story. It's called "GOODNIGHT MIDNIGHT" and she is almost done with the first chapter. Shhhhhhh... don't tell her I told you this but, it isn't even close to a fanfiction. It's a complete freebie. Her main character's name is Willow Gray, or something like that... I kinda' looked into her notebook when she wasn't looking.

Anyway, some of you may wonder who I am. My name is Zero. And no, it is not an alias. Wanna' play a game? Can you guys guess what me and Zara's relationship is? I will have Zara give a shoutout to whoever guesses right. So comment!PLEASE!


	4. Shout Outs

**ALRIGHT! SHOUT OUT TIME! THESE PEOPLE ARE MY FIRST 8 FOLLOWERS! CONGRATULATIONS!**

**~THE FOLLOWING LIST IS FROM THE MOST RECENT TO MY VERY FIRST~*Originally I was gonna' do 10 but there was some technical issues...***

**8.) the game switchster**

**7.) Elke94**

**6.) calerose**

**5.) Sherelle Bergeron**

**4.) Cud**

**3.) IlvMLBCNTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl**

**2.) Pachys88**

**1.) BookLover3212019**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**ALSO, I HAVE CREATED A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. MY PROFILE NAME IS Zara Heartfelia. YOU CAN ALSO FIND ME AT: ZaraHeartfelia**

**On wattpad, I create my own personalized stories, like the one Zero mentioned, "Goodnight Midnight." SO CHECK ME OUT. ALSO IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF YOU ALL WOULD GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN GET IDEAS.**

**THANK YOU! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**-ZeroToZara**


	5. Adrien!

**Guess who's Back! It's me and Zero! I'm so sorry for being gone this long. I was busy getting my grades up, and I was posting new stories Wattpad. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Someone must have seen me because a person was approaching me. They were tall, almost a foot taller than me. I couldn't see or hear that well, but I could tell that they were crying. "Uh, are you alright?" I ask. The figure kept on walking towards me. I flinched and closed my eyes, expecting to be hurt, but then something unexpected happened, I was wrapped into a warm embrace. The hug lasted for only a few seconds, but then they let go and smiled at me. I looked up to see their eyes from under their hoodie. Green, glowing eyes stared right into my soul. "Adrien? Is that you!"

"Hey Marinette. How are you?"

I grabbed his shoulders fiercely and yelled, "WHERE WERE YOU ALL OF THESE YEARS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE? THE ENTIRE CITY WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 10 YEARS! 10 YEARS!" It was getting colder, and I was getting tired. "Tikki, spots off," I whisper. Adrien had a very calm face, despite seeing me transform. It kinda worried me. "Lets go to my place. Emma and Hugo are probably already asleep by now."

"Emma and Hugo? Do you have kids?" he asked. Adrien looked like he was about to break, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Yeah... but their father left about the same time you went missing." The father was Chat, but I couldn't just say that so casually.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"Well, he left to the U.S.," I casually shrugged off as me and Adrien walk to my house.

"What was he like?" Adrien questioned.

I looked at him only to see a concerned look on his face. I could tell he was worried for my emotion heath, "He was an amazing person, very heroic. Oh, and he looked a lot like you, except he wore all black."

Adrien smiled, "He sounds nice, but aren't you mad at him? He did leave you to watch two kids on your own."

That did it, "Not as mad as I am at you! You left for 10 years without a word! We all thought you were dead... I thought you were dead."

He smiled gently, "I apologize. I didn't know that my absence would hurt you all so much," He approached me and wrapped me in a warm embrace, just like before."

We stayed like that for at least a few minutes as I bawled my eyes out while saying his name. When it was all over I kinda felt embarrassed, "We are almost there, it's just around this corner."

He just smiled, "I can't wait."

_**Okay! It took me the whole class period to do this. English isn't one of my best subjects anyways. All we do in class is Achieve3000. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Also please give me idea's in the comments. I really need it. BYE!**_


	6. Marinette is Jelly!

**_Alright, I'm back at it again. I finally have a few ideas, the story basically depends on my mood. And right now, I'm sorta' in an average mood *especially since you find out you have a crush on your best friend from like_**** kindergarten* Anyways, enjoy! /**

"You have a nice house Marinette." Adrien complemented as we walked into the living room. I was still blushing after my huge wave of embarrassment earlier.

"Thanks Adrien, but why were you gone for so long?" I pause as Alya walks into the room.

She just stared at Adrien and cried, "Adrien! Your alive!" She ran up to him and checked to make sure he wasn't just her imagination. _Way to ruin the mood Alya..._

"Uh, hey Alya! Sorry I've been gone for so long." He looked at me and gave me the 'is Alya going to kill me look' and I just looked away.

Alya hugged Adrien for a few seconds, although it felt like a few minutes. After an eternity, it was over, we talked for a few hours then decided to go to bed. "Hey, uh, Adrien? Do you wanna' sleep on the couch or in my room tonight?"

**P**

**)**

**P**

He looked at me if I was insane, then blushed a deep red and covered his face, "Uh, s-sorry. The couch p-please?"

It took me a moment to understand what he was thinking but then I blushed too. _Wait,did he think I meant that in a romantic way? I swear, I didn't mean it like that! AHHHHHH! WHYYYYYYYY! _

**_Geez Marinette, wait ago girl. Keep pulling him in like a fish. Anyways, I am probably going to make short chapters for a while, sorry guys! Anyways, Follow me and you will get notified immediately when I post a new chapter. Also follow me on Wattpad, my username is "ZaraHeartfelia". And I will post this story on Wattpad as soon as possible. Bye!_**


End file.
